Tegan's Cookie
by Klingenspock
Summary: Sara has a cookie and Tegan wants it. My first fic ever so go easy on me. Quincest. Very dirty. Enjoy!


After a long night out if town with friends, Sara and Tegan headed home for a good night's sleep. Both were really tired and just want to crawl to bed. Sara was slowly falling asleep but Tegan couldn't. She was constantly tossing and turning preventing Sara from a restful night of sleep. When Sara finally asks what was wrong, Tegan claimed that she couldn't asleep. Sara, exhausted at this point tried to help Tegan with her problem so she can finally get some rest. Sara suggested that Tegan should count sheep. Tegan tried that; she got up to 243 but that still did not work. In the process of counting Sara had manage to fall asleep but was rudely awaken by the forceful hand of her sister.

Of course Sara was very upset at this point. The only explanation of why she should be woken up from slumber is if the house was on fire which it was not. Tegan tried to explain to Sara that sheep counting did not work and she needed to try something else. Sara would suggest to try reading a book but Tegan actually enjoys reading and that would not make her sleepy like it would to a normal person. Sara had become less coherent due to her tiredness but suddenly a shock ran up her spin after hearing a shriek from Tegan. She claimed that she knew how to resolve her sleep issue. She needed a midnight snack. That usually does the trick. Milk and cookies sounds good at the moment but there are no cookies.

Tegan went downstairs to their kitchen to raid the refrigerator and cabinets for food. There was not food seeing as Sara has not gone to the store yet to restock. Left hopeless Tegan went back upstairs mentally preparing for a restless night. When she came back to the room and closed the door behind her. She started to observe the room with the dim light from the bedside lamp she turned on before going to the kitchen. Her eyes eventually landed on Sara. She just started at her God knows how long. She watching her beautiful girlfriend so peaceful, so still in her rest.

Tegan walked closer to her looking at her face. Sara made the most cutest faces when she was sleeping. The way her lips were slightly parted, her soft snoring, the way she snuggles her pillow as if she thought it was Tegan. She could not help but just to fall in love with her all over again. Sara was the sweetest thing in her life and Tegan sure had a sweet tooth and loves her candy; Sara that is. Speaking of sweet, Sara has a cookie she can eat. She is not putting something in her stomach but it will definitely satisfy her appetite. Tegan was considering waking up Sara again and ask her for a taste but she knew Sara is not that kinky and she would be mad for being woken up again. Tegan just decides that it best to just go right in.

She slowly approaches the bed not trying to make too much movement waking up Sara. It was a fairly warm night; Sara was sleeping in a tank top and her boy shorts with a with thin sheet covering her body so there is not too many layers Tegan had to remove. Tegan sits down on the left side of the bed where Sara was sleeping and pulls down the sheet just taking in Sara's body. Sara's tank top was very thin and tight to the point where you can every curve of her waist and the tightness around her breast to the where you can see her nipples. Tegan had got lost in Sara until she came back to it from her sudden movement in her sleep. Maybe she is dreaming. She then climbed on top of Sara slowly pulling down her boy shorts being very careful not to wake her up. Once they were off, Sara was completely exposed from the waist down.

Tegan's eyes slowly crawled up her legs until they stopped at the spot she desired most. Tegan parted Sara's legs so she can get a better look. It was so beautiful; like rose petals. Sometimes Tegan forgets how lucky she is to be with Sara. She then got in a bit closer, closer to the point where she can smell it. Tegan had always love the scent of Sara's pussy. It had always smelled like a concoction of strawberries and mango. Tegan's appetite suddenly went up after smelling Sara's sweet aroma. It was now time for Tegan and dive right in. She slowly licked along the slit of Sara's lips. She had done that multiple time as if it was a ice cream cone that you have to eat gracefully in the company of others. She wanted to devour her but she wanted to wait until Sara was dripping juice.

Tegan could not take it anymore with this child's play. She felt like she a champ when it came to eating out. If it was a competition she felt like she would win. She started to chow down on Sara af it this was the last meal she was going to have in weeks. There was a lot of spitting and slobbering and nice slurping sound with the addition of wetness from Sara. Sara's body started to twitch and she started making groaning noises. She was definitely feeling this. This excited Tegan more. She started to stick her tongue inside of Sara's hole tongue fucking her and then she switched up and started to gently bite her clit intensely brushing the tip of her tongue against it. The more Tegan did the more Sara's body started to move around.

Sara eventually had woken up from her slumber in a panic from this intense feeling of sensation. She started to scream and grabbed a handful of Tegan's hair. To build on to what's already going on, Tegan decides to insert two fingers inside of Sara. She was so soaked that her whole hand instantly became drenched with still more running down her wrist. Tegan quickly pumped in and out of her and more of those sweet sounds along with her continuing to suck on her clit. This time Sara screamed even louder as she came. She closed her legs so tight that she trapped Tegan in. She was eventually able to pull herself out from between Sara's legs and had a satisfied look on her face that was all wet from Sara's pool of cum.

Tegan knows she did her job right and now she is feeling tired. She can finally set some shut eye. Sara was still breathing heavily still a little upset that she was woken up once again but not too mad. She can't be mad at Tegan after that. Tegan always gave her great pleasure whenever they had sex and she absolutely loved whenever Tegan goes down on her but she did not expected it while she was sleeping. Lost in her thought she had not notice Tegan had fallen asleep on top of her; right directly on her pussy. Her midnight snack must have done the trick. Sara could not help falling back to sleep with a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
